Tumor cells are known to express tumor-specific antigens on the cell surface. These antigens are believed to be poorly immunogenic, largely because they represent gene products of oncogenes or other cellular genes which are normally present in the host and are therefore not clearly recognized as nonself. Although numerous investigators have tried to target immune responses against epitopes from various tumor specific antigens, none have been successful in eliciting adequate tumor immunity in vivo (71).
Humans are particularly vulnerable to cancer as a result of an ineffective immunogenic response (72). In fact, the poor immunogenicity of relevant cancer antigens has proven to be the single greatest obstacle to successful immunotherapy with tumor vaccines (73). Over the past 30 years, literally thousands of patients have been administered tumor cell antigens as vaccine preparations, but the results of these trials have demonstrated that tumor cell immunization has failed to provide a rational basis for the design or construction of effective vaccines. Even where patients express tumor-specific antibodies tumor-specific antibodies or cytotoxic T-cells, this immune response does not correlate with a suppression of the associated disease. This failure of the immune system to protect the host may be due to expression of tumor antigens that are poorly immunogenic or to heterologous expression of specific antigens by various tumor cells. The appropriate presentation of tumor antigens in order to elicit an immune response effective in inhibiting tumor growth remains a central issue in the development of an effective cancer vaccine.
Anti-microbial peptides such as defensins have been identified as key elements in the innate immunity against infection. Originally identified on the basis of their anti-microbial activity, defensins are expressed within tissues and cells that frequently encounter microorganisms, and are divided into the alpha- and beta-defensin subfamilies, distinguished by cysteine residue pairing. Defensins have been suggested to play a role also in inflammation, wound repair, and regulation of the specific immune response. They induce expression of cytokines and chemokines, production of histamine and modulation of antibody responses, and they have been found to be associated with HLA-DR molecules and with lipoprotein (a) (130).
There remains a great need for a method of presenting tumor antigens, which are known to be poorly immunogenic, “self” antigens to a subject's immune system in a manner that elicits an immune response powerful enough to inhibit the growth of tumor cells in the subject. This invention overcomes the previous limitations and shortcomings in the art by providing a fusion protein comprising a defensin and a tumor antigen which can produce an in vivo immune response, resulting in the inhibition of tumor cells. There is also a continuing need for a method of presenting poorly antigenic viral antigens to a subject's immune system, particularly as relates to viral antigens such as HIV antigens. This invention also overcomes previous shortcomings in the field of viral vaccine development by providing a fusion protein comprising a defensin and a viral antigen which is effective as a vaccine for treating or preventing viral infection.